


Are You Fucking Stupid?

by Bossbaby2911



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asshole steve rogers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fainting, First Kiss, Getting Together, Guilty Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mean Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, internal bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bossbaby2911/pseuds/Bossbaby2911
Summary: Like usual Steve and Tony have a full blown fight in the conference room. However, Tony is hurt and is hiding it which leads to him collapsing into Steve's arms in the middle of their argument. Of course this is followed by lots of Guilty and Protective Steve.The real question is will they realize their feelings for each other in time?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 252





	Are You Fucking Stupid?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! After years of lurking around this fandom I have finally decided to post something. I hope you like it. Please go easy on me, this is my first time. 
> 
> Fair warning - Given the title of this story, there is usage of bad language all through out. If that is not your thing, please feel free not to read.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

"I bet you 10 bucks they will start as soon as we leave" said Clint with a smug smile. Natasha raised an unimpressed eyebrow and replied "Like I am gonna bet against that."

Steve and Tony sat directly opposite each other at the conference table. Steve was seething with anger meanwhile, Tony appeared tired and done for the day. This seemed to make Rogers angrier. Everyone in the room was sure that as soon as the meeting was over, Steve will flip on what Tony had done during the mission and Tony being Tony, will just manage to piss him off more.

Currently none of them were paying any attention to Fury's usual 'shouldn't have done this' 'shouldn't have done that' shit. Bruce was unabashedly dozing off in the corner and Clint and Natasha were murmuring quietly to each other. Meanwhile Thor, fascinated with the new StarkPhone Tony had gifted him, was once again trying to text Jane. Steve was busy trying to control his anger and Tony was looking forward to his bed, feeling unusually tired.

The mission had been simple. Kill the witch and save the civilians. Everyone and everything was going according to Steve's plan until - Tony happened. In an attempt to subdue the witch quickly, Tony had taken a huge risk, deviated from the plan and gotten hit by the energy ball, the witch had thrown at him. Steve knew it was physically impossible for the shorter man to follow orders but he could have died today or possibly gotten a team member killed. That thought did not sit well with Steve. He had to say something. It perhaps, would have been so much easier if Tony was a little less attractive. His big beautiful brown eyes were a little smaller. He was not the perfect size to cuddle. If only his hands did not fit so well in Steve’s. His lips…- _Stop it Rogers! Focus._ Just then Tony looked at him and winked. _Perhaps._

Meanwhile, Natasha ignored another one of Clint's attempts at making money and glanced at Tony. Jaw clenched, fists turning white, holding the chair for support, eyes almost drooping. Still the smug grin was in its place. He looked younger in his grey polo shirt and black jeans. His immaculate goatee adorning his face. However, the face looked far paler than its usual olive. _Was he okay?_ She did not have time to ask him that after he got hit. Everything happened so quickly. _If only this meeting would end…_

Then she turned her gaze towards their Captain. Sitting straight, eyes blazing with anger, looking for his opportunity to confront Tony. He looked older and more threatening than he did before, in the Stealth Suit and a full beard. His blond locks were also longer than she remembered. He looked exactly like the Captain he was supposed to be. She was worried for Tony.

"You idiots need to be careful. Specially you Stark. You are of no use to me if you are dead. Am I clear?" Fury's words broke her line of thought. This was a clear dismissal which means that the mandatory Steve vs Tony argument was about to happen. _Idiots._

“Banner” …” Banner wake up – Stop Screaming. It is I, Son of Odin. Would you be kind enough to help me send a smile to Jane from Stark’s magic box?”

Thor shook Banner awake and half dragged and half carried him back to their shared temporary room on the helicarrier.

Natasha and Clint, quickly shuffled towards the small coffee shop on the flying marvel that the helicarrier was, trying their best to avoid what was to follow. Natasha, before leaving, sent a look of concern towards Tony, to which he nodded and smiled. The paparazzi smile. She knew something was up. Maybe she can confront him later. Then she sent a quick warning look towards Steve as if to say - go easy on him. Going by his expression, she knew Steve had dismissed it completely in his rage. They made their exit, hoping the argument would not be as bad as last time. _One could hope._

As Tony got up to leave, he felt a wave of dizziness pass through him and all but fell back into the chair. He looked around and quickly checked if anyone had seen him do that. _No one_. Thank God Rogers was too busy looking at the murder twins. There was a seething pain in his upper abdomen, he was dizzy and he just needed to fucking sleep it off. And for that he will have to walk to his allotted room which was on the other side of the helicarrier. _Easy. He could do this. Just one step at a time._

He tried again but after two calculated yet difficult steps he ran into something hard. The shorter man looked up and was met with a steely blue gaze. Oh my God. Not now. Not here. Who was he kidding? He knew what was about to happen and that it was inevitable. Might as well go along with it.

"Are you fucking stupid Stark?"

Oh no he made Captain America swear. Tony knew he was deep shit but he was Tony Stark of course he had to say something snarky. "No, I don't fuck stupid so honey you should try somewhere else." He said with his trademark smirk.

Rogers looked like he was about to burst. "Is everything a joke to you?" "I already told you Cap, only funny things are" Tony said in a bored tone. He thought he possibly could not piss Steve off further so decided to end the argument quickly. He needed that bed now as another wave of dizziness passed through him.

"Look Rogers I am not sorry for what I did. This conversation is pointless because if during the next mission I see an easy way out, I am going to take it, your orders and plans be dammned." After this he made a quick attempt to side step Steve and make an exit.

Steve was absolutely done with Tony's bullshit and he was seething with the need to let him know. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ It had been 8 months since Chitauri and he still could not learn to be a team mate.

As Tony walked two steps ahead of him, Steve grabbed the brunette by his wrist and twisted it at the small of his back, pulling him close to his own broad chest. Close enough to feel Tony's breath on his neck. _He is so small and cute and pliant under me. Okay Rogers, focus._

"You need to listen and listen good Stark. I’ve had it up to hear with your bullshit. You are going to keep your ego aside and work as a team for once" let out Steve, from his gritted teeth.

Tony, on the other hand, was desperately trying to free his wrist from Steve's hold. But he was no match to Captain America’s strength even though he knew for a fact that Steve was not using his full force. He was literally yelling at Tony, holding him forcefully and all Tony could think about was how close he was to Steve. _Love that beard on him._ His line of thought was dismissed as another wave of nausea and dizziness passed through him and he registered the radiating pain in his captive wrist.

"You are hurting me Rogers" Tony said, almost above a whisper. That was the first sign that Steve ignored. He was blinded by his irritation at the shorter man. He jerked Tony closer to him, as if it was possible and saw his brown eyes widen as he grabbed onto Steve’s shoulder with his free hand for more support. Steve practically yelled out his next words.

"YOU ARE HURTING ME TONY. YOU ARE HURTING THE TEAM. I KNEW YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A LIABILITY TO US."

"Cap…."

His voice dropped down to a steely whisper, "You ungrateful brat. You don't even appreciate the power you have. The chance you have. This whole thing has always just been you satisfying your ego."

"Rogers…."

"This is the last straw Iron Man. No one cares about you or your childish tantrums. You will follow my orders or I will…."

"Steve please…" Tony’s voice was barely above a whimper.

This got Steve's attention. Tony had never called Steve by his first name. It was always an impersonal Cap or a distant Rogers or one of the funny nicknames he was used to hearing from Tony. But never his name. Never Steve. Also, he was expecting a snippy retort or maybe even a yelling match. But not this. Not Tony begging him to let him go. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

He let go off Tony's wrist immediately. "I am sorry I didn't want to hurt you." He could already see the bruises in shape of his fingers forming on Tony's wrist. Oh God he was so stupid. He usually kept a strict check on his strength but Tony just made him lose all control.

He was about to apologize again when he saw Tony sway dangerously on his feet. His apology was interrupted by Tony speaking in a shaky voice.

“Um Steve, I am not feeling well. I think I need to si-…”

Before he could complete the sentence, his brown eyes, his big, beautiful brown eyes lost all focus and he started listing sideways. It was only Steve's quick reflexes, that he was able to grab Tony around the waist in time, before he could hit his head on the tiled floor.

“Tony hey, hey look at me. Open your eyes sweetheart.” Steve had no time to correct himself as a wave of worry and guilt hit him hard. Tony was hurt and all he did was yell at the brunette. Keeping his arm around Tony’s waist and easily holding him up, he used his other hand to pat Tony’s cheeks lightly in an attempt to wake him up. Just then, to his absolute horror, he saw a thin stream of blood drip down from Tony’s lips.

Steve immediately knew this was far more serious than mere dehydration or lack of sleep. He got into his full Captain mode, putting his free arm under Tony’s knees and sweeping him off in a bridal carry. His fingerless leather gloves made his grip easier. _Oh God. He is so light. Was he always this small or is just looking really small right now?_ _When I imagined this man in my arms, it was not like this. Never like this._ Cataloging these thoughts for later, Steve made a beeline towards Shield Medical on the helicarrier. He could feel the surprised, amused and concerned gazes of all agents following him. While they were expecting a full showdown in the conference room between the two heroes, they had not expected that it will end with Captain America carrying Iron Man in his arms. Steve couldn’t care less. All he could focus on right now was the limp man in his arms and his head of brown locks lolling to one side, resting on Steve’s chest. _Open your eyes sweetheart._

All eyes turned on him as he burst through the doors of the medical room. “He needs a Doctor. Now.” And suddenly Tony was being pried away from his arms. A loss he could not cope with at the moment. He followed the doctors till he could and then chose to slide down against the wall of the room they had taken Tony in. All of the sounds around him were a mere blur. The wave of guilt and worry hitting him hard once again. He buried his head in his hands. How could he let this happen? How did he not notice Tony was hurt? All he did was bruise his wrist further and spat out words he could not take back. _I knew you were a liability to us._

His thoughts were interrupted by 4 sets of familiar footsteps approaching. _Oh God. Natasha was going to kill him._ He got up, took a deep breath and willed Steve Rogers away as he switched to his Captain mode. He needed to be strong for his team.

“You fucking asshole! What the fuck did you do to him?” Clint yelled as he barreled down the hallway, his fists turning white and face turning red. None of them had changed out of their uniforms, rushing down to see their fallen team mate. Bruce immediately rushed inside the room where they had taken Tony. He was a doctor after all.

“Clint - …” Natasha tried to calm him down. “No Nat. He was so pissed at Tony before we left the room and now Tony is lying in a fucking hospital bed. Maria told me she saw a bruise around his wrist and blood dripping from his mouth. What do you think fucking happened!” Clint lunged at Steve as if to punch him but he was caught by a strong muscled hand.

“Eye of the Hawk, you must refrain yourself from hitting our leader. I have full faith in him. He can never hurt one of his own.” Thor asserted. He let go of Clint’s arm and turned his gaze towards Steve. “Oh, Captain of this blessed Nation, do tell me what happened in the meeting room.”

“Guys I…Tony…he just…” Steve tried. Tears were shining in his blue eyes. The team thought he could never hurt Tony but he did. That bruise was his fault and if he was not too busy being stupid, he would have caught on to Tony’s discomfort sooner and would have done something about it. This was all his fault.

Natasha saw the dilemma on his face. She indeed was the best spy Shield had recruited. She knew that Steve’s stupid and unnecessary guilt trip would just lead to him getting a solid punch from Clint. She had to do something now.

“Guys I want to talk to Steve alone.” She said in a tone that left no room for argument. Both Thor and Clint caught onto this and wisely chose to give them some space. Clint was still seething but he knew Natasha could handle the whole thing better than anyone could. They made their exit to the nearest waiting room.

Natasha turned to look at Steve once again. “What the fuck happened in there Rogers?” Her eyes were warm but her expression was one of determination. Steve knew he was not getting out of this one.

“This is all my fault Nat. I was so mad at him that I never bothered to ask if he was okay after taking the hit during the mission. I grabbed him harshly as he was trying to escape from the conversation. The bruise on his wrist is my fault. He kept whimpering, practically begged me to let go of him but I just ignored it in my anger. The next thing I know is that he is limp in my arms and blood is oozing out of his mouth.” He took a deep breath. It was difficult for him to continue. “I just carried him to medical and -…” his gaze was focused on his shoes. He could not dare to look at Natasha. Not after what he had done. _The whole thing has been about you satisfying your ego._

“Look at me Steve.” Steve felt a soft but firm hand on bearded jaw, trying to lift his face towards Natasha’s. “None of this is your fault. None of it. Tony is impulsive and he wants the best for us. What he did today on the mission was brave, well-intentioned but stupid and he is hurt as a result of that.” This had worried Steve the most. This was the whole reason behind his anger. _What if something happened to Tony? What would Steve do? How will he live with it as his Captain? As his team mate? As his-….no not going there right now._

“While I absolutely condemn the bruise on Tony’s wrist…I mean you should know better to control your strength. I can see that your anger was justified. Stark needs to understand that he cannot offer himself as the bait during every mission we go on. He is not the Shaggy or the Scooby of this gang.” Steve gave her a small half-hearted smile. “I understood that reference.”

“I knew it was you who was watching cartoons late in the night. You are not as quite as you think you are Rogers. Now let’s go and wait with the others in the waiting room.” She said as she practically dragged Steve by his arm. As they walked in together, Natasha shared a quick reassuring look with Clint who immediately understood what happened. It was absolutely mesmerizing how they could communicate without words. Tony rightly called them the Murder Twins. _Oh God Tony-…_

3 hours later Bruce came to the waiting room. He was still in the clothes he wore for the mission, just looking more exhausted and disheveled from before. He had run his fingers through his hair one too many times and going by the state of the corner of his lips, he had been anxiously biting them. He began with a deep sigh, “He is stable mostly. The impact of the energy ball had left a small hole in his upper abdomen area. The blood oozing out of his mouth was a sign of the internal bleeding. They have patched him up and put him to sleep. He needs as much rest as he can get. But knowing Tony that will not last for long.” He finished with a small smile.

There were sighs of relief and agreement all over the room. All of them knew that Tony had a very short attention span and he would get bored of the medical area before the doctor would finish saying medicine. He also had this constant urge to move. The resting idea will not work very well with Tony.

“When can we see him?” asked Steve desperately. “Yeah Doc, lover boy here can’t wait.” Clint said with a snort.

Steve glared at him briefly before shifting his focus to Bruce once again. “They are transferring him to his room as we speak and you can go see him after.” Steve nodded and made a beeline for the Private wards.

“Will this incident be enough for them to realize their feelings towards each other?” Clint asked Natasha. “One can only hope Bird Brain.” Natasha replied with a small smirk of her own as she made a move to follow Thor and Bruce to Tony’s room.

It had been six hours since Bruce first walked into the waiting room. They had all gone and seen Tony in his private ward. Hooked to all the machines and supports, with a pale face and a bruised wrist, he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He looked so tiny in that bed. Steve’s guilt was back, hitting him in waves. The rest of them sat by Tony quietly, patiently waiting for him to open his eyes. Oh, those beautiful brown eyes. _You ungrateful brat._

Steve knew he did not deserve to sit near him but he couldn’t bring himself to move away. Or to look away for that matter. It was after 5 hours that the others succumbed to their exhaustion from the mission and the debacle after, and decided to move to their quarters for the night. Steve had absolutely refused to leave Tony alone and had simply dragged an uncomfortable looking chair next to the hospital bed, on Natasha’s insistence. He would sit and sulk right here till Tony woke up so that he can apologize for being the stupid excuse for a teammate that he was, as soon as possible.

Finally, after he was alone, he gathered enough courage to hold Tony’s bruised wrist gently and look at it in disgust. This was his fault. “I am so sorry sweetheart. I never meant for this to happen. I was so angry at you for putting yourself in danger. What if something happened to you Tony? I would not be able to live with myself.” His voice was barely above a whisper and tears threatening to fall down his eyes. _No one cares about you…._

At the thought of what had transpired earlier, Steve let go off the tears he was avoiding. The tear drops fell on their clasped hands where Steve was holding the unconscious man’s bruised wrist _. His hands fit in mine like they were made just for me._ He could no longer avoid the feelings he had been harboring for Tony since past two months.

Steve knew he had been different even back in the 40s but having feelings for the same sex was considered a sin then. The modern times and their open ideas had helped him deal with his sexuality and he would be joking if he said that Tony was not attractive. Tony Stark always had the ability to drive Steve up the walls but Steve could never understand why he cared so much. Cared about what Tony said, what Tony did, what Tony thought of Steve. It was so frustrating that all his emotions always came out, under the guise of annoyance or anger.

It was on a fine morning after the Avengers had moved into the Stark Tower, no the Avengers Tower, that Steve realized what this was. He had just come back from a run and was grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge when Tony had walked in. Tony, with his big brown eyes gleaming with a new idea. Tony, with his constant bed head and disheveled clothing. Tony, barefoot and in search for coffee. It was in this moment that he truly knew he was fucked.

“Top of the morning to you Capcicle. Don’t let me come in between your ab-building. It would be such a shame” was his shameless greeting. While usually a comment like this would have forced Steve to retort, this time he was completely speechless. He just stared at Tony, incessantly watching him grab his coffee, give Steve a puzzled look and walk out muttering along the lines of ‘what a weirdo’. Steve was still frozen. That man was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. 

Forcing his thoughts back to the present, Steve glanced at Tony’s pale face. _He still is the most beautiful thing I’ve laid my eyes on._ Steve put his head down on Tony’s bed, near their clasped hands as he felt the exhaustion of the day’s events washing over him. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and his last thought before going under, was of a bright smile and a bruised wrist. _I knew you were nothing but a liability to us._

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

The first thing Tony became aware of was something prickling at his bruised wrist and a presence on his left. Later came the pain of what probably were stitches in his abdomen. Stitches he understood. He was expecting something like that. The presence and the prickling he didn’t. He looked to his left slowly, still feeling the affects of the strong medication he was put on. Steve Rogers. Captain America who hated Tony was sleeping on what felt and appeared to be their clasped hands.

The prickling sensation was nothing but his beard tickling Tony’s wrist. _Oh, damn that beard!_ Not only this, but his wrist and the bedsheet on which it lay, were wet. _Had Steve been crying? Oh my God. He had finally broken Captain America._

The last thing Tony remembered was falling into strong arms and the word sweetheart. It was said with such underlying emotion that it was etched into his mind forever. He was confused. What the hell was happening? Had he managed to throw himself in an alternate dimension? This was his last thought as he succumbed to the pain medication and fell back to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Next time Tony woke up, he was feeling much better. The pain in his abdomen was persistent, but had reduced to a dull ache. There was no presence on his left side anymore. As he opened his eyes further and looked around, he saw Natasha standing near the door. “Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey Stark. About damn time you woke up” she said with a small grin. Tony gave her a short, pained smile, his gaze constantly searching for the one man he wanted to see. “Looking for someone?” Natasha said with an amused look.

“Yeah the doctor” Tony lied. Who was he shitting? Of course, Natasha knew he was looking for Steve. He might as well write it on his forehead. Whatever they had between them, was too obvious to hide now. “Nat where did Steve go?” he finally asked.

“Oh, don’t worry I sent lover boy to take a shower. He was starting to smell worse than the gutter that time in Chicago. I hope you don’t mind” she finished with a smirk. “Why would I mind?” Tony scoffed defensively. “Oh, you know why Stark! No point in hiding it now. At least not from me.”

“Natasha, I don’t know what is happening. I thought he couldn’t stand the sight of me and now the last thing I remember is him calling me sweetheart. I am so confused.” Tony said, finally admitting and acknowledging his confusion.

“You are not confused Stark. You are an oblivious idiot. He likes you. You like him. It’s literally that simple. Don’t miss your chance. Confront that stupid man.”

With that, Natasha left to call the doctor and inform the others that Tony was finally awake. Meanwhile Tony himself was left to marvel at what Natasha had said. _Did Steve really like him?_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

After his brief conversation with Natasha, the doctor had come in and did the regular checkups. Well as well as a Shield trained baboon could do anyway. Just as he was done, Tony heard heavy footsteps approaching, running rather and suddenly Steve Rogers burst through the door of his room, recently showered going by the smell of vanilla that filled the room, yet disheveled like he had not rested for a single moment. His eyes were filled with tears of relief. The emotion so strongly visible that Tony’s words froze in his mouth. It was just 30 seconds of them gazing into each other’s eyes as if in a trance.

“Our favorite Tin-Can is alive after all!” came in Clint’s voice and the spell broke as all the other Avengers entered the hospital room to check on their injured team mate. Tony looked away from Steve and smiled at the others. “I am not as weak as you think I am Hawk-ass” Tony said with a teasing smile. “Oh, he has retained his wit. Thank God. But seriously man you scared us. Please be careful next time or Steve will sure as hell rip someone or something apart.” Tony glanced briefly at Steve who simply blushed and looked down.

“Man of Iron, the Captain was worried and so were we. I am glad to see you alive. I cannot imagine losing another brother to battle.” Thor said in a serious tone which was new for him. This alone was evidence of the fact that Tony’s little debacle had truly shook him. “I am sorry for worrying you guys. I didn’t mean it” said Tony, regret etched on his face.

“We get that Tony and we are not angry just worried. Seeing you go through this surgery was not easy.” Bruce still sounded exhausted indicating that he barely got any sleep last night.

“How long was I out guys?” Tony had completely forgotten to ask this question.

“18 hours Shellhead. 18 Hours. We have had to survive 18 hours of Steve moping around the helicarrier. Please get up and talk to him already.” As Tony’s gaze shifted back to where Steve was supposed to be standing, he found the spot empty. Steve had already left. _Did he even want to talk in the first place?_ Tony was not sure. Steve was giving him extremely mixed signals. Calling him a brat in one moment and sweetheart in another. What did all this mean? Was he delusional or was Natasha, right? _I guess I’ll never know because Steve does not have the balls to talk to me._

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

24 hours later, they had already landed in New York and now Tony was being moved back to the Tower. Steve had not come to see him for the rest of his stay at Shield medical and saying that Tony was disappointed, was an understatement. He was really looking forward to confronting Steve as soon as possible. He could not live with this feeling of confusion any longer. If only he could get an opportunity.

The minute he entered the tower on his wheel chair, he was greeted by a hysterical Pepper, a worried Rhodey and a mother hen Jarvis. He was being pushed around by Bruce and all the others had arranged a small welcome back party for him. Steve was there at the party but was trying too hard to avoid Tony’s gaze. He ran away from Tony like he had two heads for the whole duration of the party. Okay maybe Tony was exaggerating a little but he was annoyed as hell so it was allowed.

It was two days after Tony came back to the tower that an opportunity to talk to Steve alone, presented itself. It was late in the night, like 3 am late, and Tony who was finally off his wheel chair, strolled into the kitchen looking for coffee. He saw Steve sitting at the kitchen table trying to read something. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt with black jeans, not exactly ready for bed. _He will do it now and Steve will have nowhere to run._

“Hey Capcicle! Can’t sleep or what? Tony said in an annoyed yet teasing tone. Steve was startled but he hid it with expertise. “Hey Tony, you want something?” he asked in a soft tone. Even in the middle of the night Tony managed to look absolutely mesmerizing in his black shirt and grey sweat pants.

“Yeah buddy actually I am looking for an answer to the question that why did you call me sweetheart that day on the helicarrier?”

Steve froze visibly. How did Tony hear that? He was so fucked. There was no way he could deny it now. But he was Steve Rogers after all. One of the most stubborn men in the history of America. “I don’t know what you are talking about Tony.” Steve got up from his chair and stood in front of Tony with an innocent expression. _Open your eyes sweetheart._

“Really that is what you have to say to this. Steve I am done with you and your mixed signals. You yell at me in one moment and the next you are holding me in your arms, calling me sweetheart. You sit by my side without eating or taking a break in one moment and then go back to avoiding me in the next. What the fuck do you want from me?” Tony was practically yelling at this point.

“I don’t know Tony. What do you want me to say?” Steve replied with a sigh.

_Is this man even real?_ Well congratulations! He was the first person to prove the mighty Black Widow wrong. This was all a mistake. Tony was done.

“Oh, darling I don’t want you to say anything. All I know is that you don’t care about me. You sure would have shown more emotion if something actually happened to me on the miss - ….”

Steve finally looked up. His eyes blazing. “Do not complete that sentence Tony. I dare you.” Steve moved two steps ahead, putting his arms on the kitchen counter, trapping Tony between them. “You don’t know what you put me through when you went after that witch. You have no fucking idea how stupid that was.” Steve was practically looming over Tony’s tiny form.

“You have no idea how much I care about you. How much I think about you. Every time you smile at someone else, I feel I lost another opportunity to make you smile.” These words were spoken barely above a whisper.

“Every time I see you invent something; I feel so proud Tony that I think my chest might burst. Every time you come looking for coffee at ungodly hours, I feel you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Under this garb of arrogance and self-obsession, you think you are an abomination but every time I look at you, all I see is a man who is trying his best and who is so perfect that I can never compare him to anyone else. In the past or in the present. You are the only one who stands up to me and drives me crazy. You make me so mad Tony and I love every bit of it.”

His volume dropped further. “Darling you have no idea how beautiful you are and how much I care about you.” Steve standing so close to Tony that he could feel him breathing.

Tony was speechless. He had tears in his eyes. Natasha was not wrong after all. Suddenly Steve moved away. “I know you don’t want this. I hurt you and I am sorry. I will never bother you with this again. I hope this, my feelings, don’t come in between our friendship or the Avengers. I just - ….”

“Will you just shut up and kiss me already!” suddenly Steve was pulled forward by his collar, Tony’s lips meeting his half-way. Their first kiss was like everything Steve had ever imagined. It was like magic with Tony’s arms going around Steve’s neck and Steve tightening his around Tony’s waist.

He broke them apart midway, resting his forehead on Tony’s. “Sweetheart are you absolutely sure about this?”

“My love, I think I have changed my mind. I am going to fuck a lot of stupid.” Tony said with a snort, referring to their previous argument.

Steve could only smile and agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! was that ending abrupt? I can't believe I have finally done this. I would be extremely grateful if you leave a comment. Constructive criticism is always welcome! 
> 
> Just a quick disclaimer - the words 'Murder Twins' are not originally mine. I read them somewhere and now I have forgotten the name of the author. So whoever it belongs to, Thank you. They describe Clint and Natasha perfectly :)
> 
> Also Dear Reader, you are beautiful. Just a quick reminder.


End file.
